


trapped

by grus



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Quarantine, Working out feelings, but maybe they can work this out, carol is pissed, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: When being quarantined brings Carol and Yon-Rogg together after many years, it's a chance for them to reconnect... whether they like it or not.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This happens a couple of decades after Captain Marvel. A good chunk of time post Endgame (not that references are likely, just fyi).
> 
> This is going to be a couple of chapters. I'll try to update regularly. This chapter is short (more of a prologue really) but I wanted to start getting this out.
> 
> edit. Sorry for not updating for a long time, not giving up tho, so stay tuned!

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Carol screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Let go of me!” she yelled again, this time with even more indignation.

She elbowed one of the two creatures dragging her in the ribs. _Hard_.

It didn’t even flinch. 

She stepped on one of the four feet of the other. 

Again nothing. Not a peep.

She groaned. 

To make matters worse the two creatures dragging her were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the deep shit she’d found herself in.

There were six more of them “escorting her”, as they claimed. At least her translator was still working, but everything she was hearing, even though veiled in politeness, was not encouraging at all.

They’d gotten the drop on her. There was eight of them. All armed to the teeth with state of the art blasters and disturbingly sharp devices that were hard to classify. Something close to a huge Swiss pocket knife was the best she could recognise it at. She didn’t want to know what those individual blades were for.

Not that she was likely to find out anytime soon because brute strength seemed to be their preferred method of subduing “esteemed guests” (as they kept referring to her) and it was more than enough.

* * *

The moment she’d come close to the surface of the planet she knew something was off… a huge part of that being that her flight powers suddenly abandoned her mid air and she dropped a good couple of meters before hitting some trees. While those did slow the impact she still ended up on the ground, bruised and with sore ribs.

This was supposed to be a routine bit of recokon to investigate the rumours of a child trafficking ring. There wasn’t much info available on the planet and the locals. What she did find out was that it was habitable to humanoid beings, so she wouldn’t be needing any breating or protective equipment. There was also no known history of conflict with neighbours, apparently the locals liked to keep to themselves, not that hard when you lived so far off.

But apparently they weren’t that peaceful when it was someone coming to _their_ turf. 

They came up to her while she was still dizzy and had barely gotten to her feet. She tried to shoot them with a photon blast but nothing happened. Looks like something in the atmosphere or perhaps a force field around the area (or the whole planet?) was inhibiting her powers.

_Great_.

* * *

“Why, the hell are you doing this?!” she repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

Finally, one of her abductors lost his patience and replied in a tone that betrayed some impatience under all that infuriating politeness.

“Esteemed guest,” did they have to start every damn sentence with that?! Carol groaned internally.

“... ours is a delicate people. Strangers rarely visit and we have no immunity to outside diseases which you might carry. Hence the need for quarantine. A month and you will be free to explore our planet as you like. But for now be so kind as to follow us.”

Hmm… this explained the protective gear they were wearing. She had thought it was odd armour but the reason they covered themselves was a fear of germs and viruses.

Perhaps it was founded in reality, but they could have started with the explanation instead of dragging her off like that. 

“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice,” she gritted trough her teeth. Already thinking how to escape and leave this hellhole altogether. She was clearly on the wrong trail here. Hard to traffic anything if this is how they greated outsiders.

“Here we are. We hope you enjoy your quarters,” another guard showed a quarter with see-through walls in the middle of a hangar. It had the look of an aquarium. Not very appealing to spend a month in.

They pushed her through the door and there she was. Unless she came up with something quick, this was likely to be her “accomodation” for the following month.

The door shut behind her and she shot the guards one last glare.

She looked around her quickly to gather her surroundings and then her eyes stopped on the bed.

Sitting on it and looking at her curiously was no other than…

“Yon-Rogg?!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm working on the update...


End file.
